Typhoon of the Stars
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Summary: The Jedi's Chosen One isn't the Son of the Suns, but the Humanoid Typhoon. The Force pulled Vash the Stampede from his home planet and into the vast Galaxy. How can the Force be balanced when he refuses to kill?


**Typhoon of the Stars**

 ** _Summary_** _: The Jedi's Chosen One isn't the Son of the Suns, but the Humanoid Typhoon. The Force pulled Vash the Stampede from his home planet and into the vast Galaxy. How can the Force be balanced when he refuses to kill?_

 **Author's Note:** _This is the weirdest Star Wars crossover I've ever thought of, I hope you all like it!_

* * *

 **Stranger on a Strange Planet**

Vash the Stampede awoke, blinking, something was…different. He glanced around, the dry air and heat were familiar, but he knew he wasn't on Gunsmoke anymore. He knew he was _somewhere_ else, but he didn't know where.

His old friends were long dead, and he missed them very much, he had decided to leave Gunsmoke and seek out a new place to live, Knives had died years ago during their final confrontation, and now that humanity had found its footing, he felt that he could leave them, he'd shepherded them long enough. Vash wanted to see what lay beyond the stars.

Unfortunately, he was not the best pilot in the galaxy. An unseen force had pulled his ship from orbit and he'd crash landed on the planet.

"Well, might as well find the nearest town," he walked until he spotted a vast city in the middle of the desert.

He wanted around until he found a strange store.

"Where am I?" he asked the store owner.

"You're on Tatooine in the city of Mos Espa," Watto laughed. "Did the suns fry your brain outlander?"

"No, no, I'm just a little confused that's all."

Vash left the shop and found a small hovel; he decided that until he learned more about his surroundings that he would live among the locals.

Vash settled down on the strange planet, named Tatooine according to the locals. He'd taken up the local sport podracing, even though he thought he was a terrible driver, he'd taken it upon himself to improve his piloting skills.

He learned quickly, first tackling the difficulty of learning Galactic Basic, he found it was similar to English, but they had so many new and foreign terms he'd never heard, he was making sure to keep track of them all.

His life was peaceful, and he was happy, no bounty hunters chasing him and the freedom to do as he pleased without being recognized. It was liberating, still some things about this planet bothered him, the slavery and the criminals, and despite his attempts to stop it, he had little impact on any of it.

Vash was fascinated by aliens, because he'd never seen one and they were the stuff of stories he'd read on the Project SEEDs ship with Rem, just stories made up by authors who dreamed of places in their minds.

Now he could interact with them and speak with them, he'd been brought to a new world where everything seemed to be much better than anything on Gunsmoke, even in poverty they still fared better than the inhabitants of his home planet.

Vash didn't complain, he was amazed to learn that there were hundreds of planets in this galaxy and he wanted to explore them all. And being immortal, he could do that; he could discover everything there was to know. It was exciting, not since the passing of his dear friends had he been happy.

It was one a hot day that Vash once again returned the grouchy Toydarian Watto to pickup more parts for his podracer, but seeing that the creature was busy with another customer, he decided he could wait.

Vash saw the most beautiful young woman standing across from him, she seemed to be waiting on the older man with long hair. Vash would have normally been interested in their frog-like companion, but no, he was mesmerized by the girl.

Her features were soft and gentle, she had brown hair and brown eyes and despite her clothing, he knew she wasn't from Tatooine.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Vash asked.

"No, no not at all," she replied, smiling at him. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Just waiting to get some podracer parts, I compete in the races and when I'm not doing that I'm a bodyguard and ace gunman."

"Really?" she asked skeptically. He seemed so harmless and unassuming. Still you could never tell, especially on a harsh planet like Tatooine.

"And I'm known for my bullets never missing their mark. Especially if it's the heart of a beautiful lady. BANG!" Vash made gun with his fingers and pointed it at her.

Padmé made a noise and exaggerated falling over. They both burst out laughing.

"You flirt with every woman you see?" she glanced at him.

"Just the pretty ones," Vash winked at her.

"What's your name?" Padmé asked.

"I am known as Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gombigobella Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andre Charton-Haymoss Ivanovicci Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser the Third."

"No really," she sniggered, "What's your name?"

"Vash the Stampeede," he replied.

"Your last name?"

"My last name's irrelevant," he laughed.

"I'm Padmé," she gave him a smile; she swore she saw him blush.

"Sometimes I wonder what we're looking for, in life I mean."

Padmé noticed there was something different about him, not his spiky hair or his appearance, but he seemed much _older_ than he appeared, she guessed his age to be in his twenties but he spoke like someone who had lived an entire lifetime.

He was fascinating, and she was curious about him.

"So tell me mister Vash, what are we looking for?"

Vash gave her a smile, "We're searching for a place...where we can live our lives in peaceful days. No wars, and no stealing; a place that isn't run by fear; a place where people can live, and actually trust other human beings."

"It sounds nice, but unfortunately, it's never happened." Padmé was reminded of the philosophers back in the universities on Naboo.

"The choices we make in life have unlimited possibilities. All I can do is think about them."

"Yes, our choices affect other people, it's always been that way."

Qui-Gon Jinn returned, motioning to Padmé, "We're leaving. Jar Jar!"

The Gungan got up and followed him out. Padmé departed with them.

"It was nice to meet you Vash!" Padmé called as she left.

"It was nice to meet you too!" he turned his attention to Watto.

"Outlanders! They think we know nothing!" he spoke in Hutteese.

"They seem nice to me," Vash laughed.

"What can I do for thee, Vash the Stampede?" Watto hoped the spikey haired man was here to buy something.

"Spare parts for my pod," Vash handed him a list; he purchased them with his second place prize money.

Vash began pulling his supplied back to his house. Qui-Gon spotted him, raising an eyebrow, looking impressed.

"Need some help?"

"No I'm fine, thanks," he looked over at Jira the old fruit seller.

"You'll like these Palies, here," he paid for the fruit and handed one to Padmé ad one to Jar Jar. "Aw crap, I'm short!"

Qui-Gon removed the trugut from his cloak, the pay the old woman for the Palies.

Vash caught glimpse of something, it looked like the handle of a weapon.

He wondered who he was, he could have been a bodyguard of some sort. Then he realized what it was, it was a lightsaber, the weapon of the galaxy's peacekeepers the Jedi Knights, from what he'd read and heard from the locals.

"Storm's coming up quick, Vash, you'd better head back," Jira warned him.

"Oh I will, and where are you headed?" he asked the small group of travelers.

To our ship on the outskirts," Padmé replied.

"Come and stay with me until the storm passes, you'll never make it back before it hits," Vash offered generously.

"Thanks my young friend," Qui-Gon smiled at him. The Force was unusually strong with him, and there was an inhuman presence about him, he was unlike anyone Qui-Gon had ever met. And he was right; they weren't going to make it back to the ship.

The Force had led him to this young man and he wanted to know why.

* * *

200-year-old Vash the Stampede gazed over at his guests, he knew they were like him offworlders, but unlike him, they knew this galaxy well, and there was something special about the older man, he had a power that Vash had sensed when he'd arrived in this galaxy, but he wasn't sure what it was.

Vash knew he had superhuman abilities, his body had stopped aging at 20, his strength and speed surpassed a normal human, but this power he had sensed was very different from anything he'd ever known.

He made his way inside, "Please sit down, make yourselves at home!"

Padmé wandered over to his bookshelf, it was filled with books, the old fashioned kind. Books were a rarity nowadays as everyone preferred data-tapes or flimsipast, but she was astonished that she'd never heard of any of the books on his shelf.

The History of Planet Earth, The Complete Works of William Shakespeare, Edgar Allan Poe: Complete Tales an Poems. But what caught her eyes was The Republic by Plato. She began thumbing through it, it seemed to be a book on philosophy. She didn't recognize the names or places, but it did seem interesting. "I have enough food for a meal," Qui-Gon offered him some food packets.

"No, no, I'll make you a good meal," Vash smiled, waving away the packet. He began preparing their meal.

The meat he pulled out some meat and began placing it on a plate, he grabbed some bread of some sort and placed it on some plates.

He began boiling the meat. Qui-Gon watched him and wondered what sort of meal this was.

He waited until the meal was finished; he finished preparing the meal, placing the strip of boiled meat on top of the bread. He placed some strange topping so n it, liquids Qui-Gon had never seen, he'd made plenty of them and he had extras if his guests wanted more.

Padmé put the book back on the shelf and joined them.

They began eating. Padmé was surprised at how good the food was.

"What is this?" she asked him, gesturing to the food.

"On my home planet, it's called a hot dog."

He looked at them, "You're a Jedi Knight aren't you?" Vash asked.

Qui-Gon glanced over at him. "What makes you say that?"

"I saw your lightsaber, only Jedi carries that weapon," Vash smiled at him.

"Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him," Qui-Gon countered.

"I have heard these Jedi have superhuman abilities, it wouldn't be that easy to kill them."

Vash gave Qui-Gon a look, as if he knew something that the older man didn't.

There was something different about Vash, Qui-Gon knew it, he was strong in the Force, and he seemed wise beyond his years. It was in his eyes, the look of one who had lived a lifetime, but he looked no older than twenty, and it was unnatural. That disturbed Qui-Gon greatly.

Immortality was something saught by many spieces, even the Jedi and Sith had searched for it, but Qui-Gon could sense that Vash wasn't a human being. He wore the shape of a man, but he was something else entirely.

"I wish that were so," Qui-Gon looked thoughtful.

"I know that you're not from Tatooine, but from somewhere else, what system are you from?"

"I don't know, exactly, I've never encountered a system before, but the planet I came from, we called it Gunsmoke."

Qui-Gon, Jar Jar and Padmé glanced at him in shock; he'd traveled here from the Unknown Regions?! That was impossible! Very few came back from the Unknown Regions.

"How did you end up here?" Padmé asked, astonished.

"I crashed here six months ago," Vash glanced over at her.

He looked to Qui-Gon, "I knew that you're not from around here, what happened to you?"

Qui-Gon was thoughtful, Vash had seen through his disguise and he was fiendishly intelligent despite his easy-going nature.

Suddenly, Vash let out a shriek, "Kuroneko get off the table!"

They looked at the black cat, and then at Vash, then Padmé burst out laughing at his overreaction to the cat. She calmed herself and let Qui-Gon continue speaking.

"I can see there's no fooling you Vash, "We're on a diplomatic mission and our ship has been damaged, we need to replace the hyperdrive in order to get to Coruscant."

'And unfortunately we have no money," Padmé was a little wary of Vash, after all, he was a stranger, but she wanted to trust him.

"I have my podracer and once I enter and win the Boonta Eve Classic tomorrow, I'll buy you your hyperdrive, besides, I should have enough money to repair my ship, I'll come with you."

"Yousa don't have ta worry, wesa will find a way," Jar Jar spoke up, he like the others, didn't feel they should impose their problems on a stranger.

"Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who could help us?" Qui-Gon queried.

Vash shook his head. They didn't have a choice, they would entrust their fate to this stranger from the Unknown Regions.

"I know that I'm supposed to help you," Vash smiled, "I was meant to help you."


End file.
